


Not Pointed At You

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Milking, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no doubt that Engineer would use his mechanical acumen to create a device to enhance his sex life, and pleasure his lovers.  However after many of their own turns with their lover’s wonderful invention, Spy and Sniper decide it’s time to turn Engineer’s toy back on him for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Pointed At You

"Easy, Truckie, you gotta relax," Sniper cooed, pressing slick fingers into his lover. His other hand pet gently at the Texan's shoulder, tight from nerves and his arms being bound behind his back, bent at the elbows and held in a hammer lock, wrists and forearms wrapped in loops of yellow extension cord.

"Yer seriously tellin' me to relax while I'm trussed up in one 'a my own machines?" Engineer asked incredulously, hissing in a breath as Sniper began to scissor his fingers open inside of him.

"But petit, you are always so eager to place us in such a position," Spy cooed, hefting up the Texan's jag, which sat on his workbench. "Do you not have confidence in your own craftsmanship?"

"What I lack is confidence in your ability to work my contraptions," the smaller man grumbled, any further complaints cut off when Sniper crooked his fingers and sent convulsions through him.

"And we would never let any harm come to you, cher," Spy assured him, sauntering over to pet at the smaller man's bare back.

Engineer certainly was a sight, bound in his own machine, a contraption of the Texan's own design, which he would merrily use to please his partners when the fancy struck them. It was his first time, however, taking part in the merriment. He knelt on cushioned pads, spread apart to keep his legs open, metal rigging leading from them to a pair of vinyl straps that were closed around his ankles, keeping them supported and in place. Leading from the leg apparatus, the supports went forward perpendicular to the ground where he bent forward at the waist, following either side of his torso and supporting him with vinyl straps between the metal rods, crossing over his abdomen, ribs, and chest to brace him with the least amount of pressure possible, spreading his weight out. A pair of handles with vinyl cuffs hanging from them flanked the front of the structure, but were left unused in favour of the restraints his arms had been placed in. Behind him, leading from the support structure with a series of metal plates along the base on the floor, a four foot high metal box rose, similar in size and shape to the Engineer's ingenious dispenser, but thinner in depth, and possessing of a series of hatches, including a large one in the front. The top of it had a pair of sliding hatches, hinting at expansions, as did the front, close to the base. He wriggled a little, shivering when it drove Sniper's fingers back against his prostate, drawing a groan from the diminutive Texan.

"Shh, now, Truckie, you're fine. You're gorgeous," the Australian cooed, withdrawing his fingers when he was more than sure his lover was prepared.

"Certainly a rather alluring picture," Spy agreed, standing back to smile for a moment as his eyes traced the adjustable struts of steel and straps of vinyl supporting his lover's body. "You may even wear it better than our handsome hunter."

Sniper grinned over his shoulder, covering his hand in a thick, slick layer of lubricant, and chuckled. "Should put a mirror by this thing, then I'm sure you'd have no doubts who wears it best, love."

"You paint me the egotist."

"I'll paint you with something is right," the bushman replied with a wink. "Come on, turn on this beaut so I can slick 'er up for Truckie 'ere."

Spy nodded, approaching the machine and opening a panel on the back. He'd assisted Engineer enough times in working Sniper over with the contraption, he'd gained a rough knowledge of how to operate the machine. He couldn't maintenance or troubleshoot the thing, but he could turn it on and off, activate its upgrades, and throw the kill switch just in case, which was all they needed. He flicked the switch to activate the machine, a mechanical humming filling the room as it sprang to life, resetting mechanisms and preparing for use, the front hatch sliding open and a piston-loaded arm stretching forth, a large, black dildo attached to the end. Structures to brace and buttress the arm slid into place, clinking and assembling until it came to rest, thrumming and rattling softly, ready for use.

Sniper set to work slicking up the dildo, eyeing up its height relative to Engineer's placement, and pumped a pedal attached to the supports with his foot, boosting the entire bracing mechanism upwards like a dentist's chair, until he was even with the toy. His face, he noticed, was also a very good height from his and Spy's perspective. Good. This way, they didn't need to adjust the arm's height, which he knew was a pain, and had no idea how to do. "Not often we get to see you bein' stuffed, Truckie. Gonna enjoy that sight."

Engineer grumbled some more, now a bit impatient, his stimulation having been taken away. "You know I'd rather fill up your purty little behind, Stretch," he growled, suddenly very much wanting to do exactly that. "I love holdin' those long legs 'a yours and--"  
  
"But mon petit ours," Spy purred, rounding on his lover and tilting up his chin with the business end of the jag, "we cannot let our chasseur have all of the fun, non? Besides, you have an ass that screams to be penetrated."

"Perfect little round arse," Sniper agreed giving said arse a slap with his free hand.

Wriggling a little more in his bonds, Engineer hissed softly at the slap, a dark chuckle following. "Suppose I can't argue with that kind of logic, can I?"  
"It will get you nowhere anyway, cher," the rogue agreed with a grin, caressing that chin with his fingers now, bringing his hips, his erect cock, close enough to Engineer's face for the smaller man to mouth at it. He tilted his hips away to deny him contact, shivering as he struggled to capture it between his lips. "Non, not yet," he teased, looking up to Sniper. "Ready?"

"Yeh," their lover replied with a sharp-toothed smile, stepping back and wiping his hand on a shop rag.

Spy took Sniper's place, stepping over to the machine and checking the mechanisms. Gently, he turned a wheel on the side of the piston arm, extending it until it pressed against Engineer's lube-slicked entrance. "Are you ready, Petit?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," came Engineer's reply, arching his hips up a little to present himself as best he could.

Both of his lovers watched the motion intently, their breath catching. Spy slowly turned the wheel, pressing the dildo into him, relishing the sound of his gasp as it entered. When it was just inside of him, he made an adjustment to the arm, setting the maximum retraction, and began turning the wheel again. The dildo pressed slowly into Engineer, burying deeper and deeper, making the smaller man's legs tense and his body tremble, his gasp morphing into a low, steady groan as he was filled as deep as the toy could go. His jaw set, short breaths hissing between clenched teeth, the mechanic went still, eyes squeezing tightly closed.

“Holy--” he rasped, waiting for Spy to finish setting the maximum extension on the piston arm, any further words lost to him as he felt Sniper's rough hands brushing his ass, giving his cheeks a gentle squeeze and rubbing lovingly at its round curve.

“Feel good, Truckie?”

He was answered with half-attempted words, stolen by a needy moan as the dildo began to slide back to the first point Spy had set, bidden backward by more working of the piston arm's wheel.

“That was probably a yes,” the Frenchman assured their lover with a grin. “There, all of the measurements are set. From here, it should simply be a matter of,” he trailed off, hefting the jag back up into one hand and swinging, letting the head of the overlarge wrench slam into the side of the machine.

The machine's thrum grew louder, a churn of mechanical parts whirring to life inside, and suddenly, the piston began to fire, thrusting the dildo deep into Engineer, reaching the maximum extension and returning to the set minimum.

Engineer also leapt into action of a sort, shaking with the sudden ferocity of the thrusts within him, constant like clockwork, the same starting and ending depth on each stroke, filling him over and over. His groans were immediate, rough, and hungry. He jawed at the air, brows furrowed as his head bowed, trying to communicate how overwhelmingly amazing it felt. Only more gasps escaped him, the smooth, even, mechanical thrusts of the dildo inside of him stealing any thought, any language, anything but the sensation of being filled and filled and filled, sparks flying through him on each stroke as it grazed across his prostate. Spy had angled the thing perfectly. He'd learned well from their sessions with Sniper in the machine.

Watching their smaller lover shake and arch in the embrace of the vinyl and steel harness they both knew so well, being fucked by the machine just as each of them had been so many times before, Sniper and Spy licked their lips. It was an intensely erotic sight. It always was, no matter who was in the machine, but here, now, Engineer, with his round bottom and thick cock, his muscular arms bound behind him, his bowed, shaven head and broad jaw hanging aghast and screaming silent praise, he was the perfect avatar of sexual submission. The strong, laconic Texan was reduced to a whimpering mass already, being steadily fucked before their eyes, and the machine was only at level one.

Sniper slowly touched himself, not seeking to bring himself off yet, but unable to resist the sensation as he watched that dildo slide in and out of his smaller lover. A look over showed Spy was doing the same, his other hand tightly clutching Engineer's wrench. "You want first go at 'im, love?"

Looking to his taller lover, a dreamy, lust-glazed look in his eyes, Spy shook his head. "Have at him, Cher. I intend to handle the upgrades first." He hefted the jag up onto his shoulder and gave his cock another meaningful tug.

The bushman watched the motion with a wandering eye, smirking. He leaned in to plant a short kiss on the taller of his two lovers before walking over to Engineer's support apparatus. As his cock bobbed into the smaller man's field of view, Engineer shakily lifted his head to look up at the Australian, the expression on his face one of dazed bliss, interspersed with grimaces of pleasure. Sniper knew the look well, as he'd worn it enough times. He knew what the machine did to a man. "So bloody sexy, Truckie," he cooed, stroking the Texan's chin, tilting it up. He let his hand linger there, supporting him as he guided the head of his cock to his lover's parted lips, smiling down at the flushed man with wonder.

Of the three of them, Engineer almost always seemed to be in control. He preferred to top, preferred to be the one causing the pleasure of his lovers. In the rare moments when he and Spy would gang up on him, Sniper found the smaller man to be intensely beautiful as he came undone. With mouths exploring him, or a pair of cocks stretching him open, or here, being machine-fucked into a shivering heap, strapped into a bracing apparatus, Engineer's cool control melted away into shuddering abandon. As the one most often in a similar state, Sniper couldn't help but relish the sight as the smaller man's lips wrapped hungrily around his dick, moans rippling down his shaft as hot breaths puffed from his lover's nose. His free hand pet at the back of Engineer's shaven head as he watched intently, arching his hips forward, slipping deeper into his warm mouth and shivering as his tongue went to work.

Spy watched with interest, wishing he had set up some sort of camera before all of this had begun, so that they could save such wonderful images for repeated later viewings. Instead, there might just have to be a repeat performance sometime. He tilted his shoulder a bit, the weight of the jag heavy on his not so muscular frame. Maybe it was time to move things forward a bit.

Wandering over to the machine, the rogue leaned against its cool metal frame, humming and wobbling as it worked, his eyes instantly drawn to the sight of the piston-arm driving the dildo into Engineer's bottom over and over. It was a gorgeous sight, infinitely perverted and wonderful, and Spy wondered what he himself looked like when strapped in there, moaning with abandon and trembling in his ecstatic ruin. He tapped at the side of the machine with the jag idly, the sound alerting his lovers to the louder one to come, and swung, slamming into the side with a few well-placed bangs.

The top of the machine slid upward, the hatch lid at the top rising out to show its true form as the top piece of another chunk of machinery and frame-work within the apparatus. A slightly thinner box slid up, rising the machine's height to just above Spy's head, with a front panel that slid open, revealing a series of metal tubes with joints and ball-shaped, smooth steel heads. The tubes reached out of the machine, revealing themselves to be arms, bending at different joints and arching outward, probing the air with their ball-tips. They turned, curving downward, and pressed to the skin of the supine Engineer. With a few switches pressed on a side hatch of the upgraded frame, the arms adjusted their location, pressing gently along Engineer's spine and lower back, as well as a pair reaching around beneath him to press at his nipples. The touches were feather light, cool and sensual, making gooseflesh rise on the Texan as whimpers renewed in his throat, muffled by Sniper's cock entering it. It was only once they all began to vibrate that their true effect was felt, making Engineer shudder and arch, groaning loudly around the bushman, his body tensing as the humming of the steel balls rocked through him, spearheaded by the dildo joining the rumbling chorus, buzzing away inside of him.

Sniper buckled forward as Engineer's groans rattled through him, spurred on by the vibrations that thrummed through the mechanic's body, up and down his spine, electricity curving through him on a shivery, sweat-slicked path to his brain and his groin. Those groans and gasps, once low and contented, now grew rough, needful, overwhelmed as new kinds of pleasure blossomed through the bushman's lover, whose voice rumbled through him and shook his foundations, an earthquake eroding away at the legs he stood so shakily upon. Gripping his lover's head, his chin, he pushed deeper into his hot mouth, those desperate moans receding into gurgling, almost panicked in tone. He pulled out quickly, looking down at his lover, who panted for air. "You okay, love?"

"Yeah, jus' fine. Jus' do that again," Engineer panted, his words hitching with each buzzing thrust of the machine's dildo. "Fuck my throat."

Hissing in a breath, Sniper licked his lips. "Truckie, the things you do to me when you talk like that."

"Should do some things to me," came the stuttering reply.  
  
How could he argue? Taking rough hold of his lover's head, Sniper slipped back into his mouth, driving deep into his throat, sucking in a breath through his teeth as lips met the root of his cock. He was so hot and soft, his moans coming out as loud, wet gurgles around the bushman. He thrust into that throat, pulling out every few strokes to give his lover air.

"Not, not going to last long, love," Sniper panted, pushing in to the hilt again and shivering as Engineer gurgled around him. He gripped that shaven head like a lifeline, no longer supporting his lover's chin, simply gripping his head with both hands and pumping his hips, fucking his mouth without care. His nails dug in whenever the wet vibrations of Engineer's own pleasure hummed around him, making that throat contract in strange, wonderful ways, making his toes curl against the cold concrete floor. "Gonna come, gonna come," he choked out, pulling out suddenly. He barely had time to retract before he was spending himself on the Texan's face, painting a stripe across his nose and down his cheek to his lips. He watched as his lover's tongue snaked out to lick off what it could reach, and shivered dimly, cursing quietly beneath his breath.

Engineer's eyes rolled back, the feeling of Sniper's come sitting warm and heavy across his nose only fueling his ardor. His throat felt a bit scratchy, a bit used, but it and the excess saliva he gulped down were all too worth it as he reopened his eyes to see his lover looking down at him with adoration. He relaxed into it as the bushman scratched at his scalp behind his ear, surrendering once again to the bliss of the machine's ministrations, the ripples running through his spine, the light buzz against his nipples, the wonderful vibrating toy fucking him in precise, constant strokes.

"I think it is my turn, now," Spy murmured, licking his lips as he watched Sniper slowly stumble over to a rolling office chair sitting nearby. He laughed a little as the Australian slumped into it, completely spent. "And so, mon chasseur, do you think it is about time to go to level three?"

A grin spread across Sniper's lips, his eye wandering to the purple, neglected erection standing eagerly between Engineer's thighs. "I think 'e'll go before you do, if that's the case."

"Mm, you are right, Cher. Perhaps you would be willing to do the honours?"  
"I think I can manage it," the bushman assured him, holding his hand out.

Spy sauntered over, setting the wrench in his lover's hand and a kiss upon his lips, before rounding on Engineer in the machine. He took Sniper's former place before the smaller man, and held his cock expectantly before him, teasing gently at his lips. "You were so eager before, mon petit ours. I think you've earned this treat."

Engineer cast his eyes up at the Frenchman's for a moment before giving in, taking him into his mouth and moaning around him as he traced every single surface of that warm cock with his tongue. His lovers tasted different, felt different, and the Texan relished every single difference between them, adoring each in turn. Where he let Sniper deep into his throat, Engineer kept Spy shallow in his mouth, lavishing his head with attention, tracing the ridge, brushing over the curve atop it and tonguing eagerly where the foreskin folded down, hitting clusters of nerves that he knew would make the rogue's knees buckle.

"Mon dieu," he gasped, gripping his lover's head just as their other partner had. "Sniper, level three."

"You sure?"

"O-oui," Spy stuttered as a groan rolled out of Engineer and into him, escaping his own mouth in a soft keen.

Standing, the bushman padded over to the humming machine and hefted the jag in his hand. Careful not to hit a hatch or delicate piece of machinery, he slammed the wrench into the thing's steel body, setting into motion one last set of alterations. A hatch at the very bottom opened, thrusting forth a large section of steel casing to extend beneath Engineer, stopping just at groin level. The body spread and placed down a pair of feet to clamp itself steady on the floor, which locked around the feet of the two nearest support struts for Engineer's brace. Another hatch, sliding open atop the new chunk of machine body loosed another mechanical arm, this one laden with tubes and dials, tipped with a long tube with a soft, lube-slick inside and a rounded opening at the top. It extended upward, the arm bending to present the tube at an angle until it was almost parallel with the Texan's body. Sniper guided the thing onto Engineer's cock, sliding his hot, hard length inside of the tube. It stayed there like that for a moment, just sitting inside, Engineer himself squirming a bit at the small amount of attention he was being afforded. When the tube vacuumed its inner sleeve tight around him and began bobbing back and forth, suctioning around him as it went, it sent the smaller man's hips into jerking spasms.

Spy's nails dug into the Texan's scalp, the sudden explosion of desperate groans around him nearly bringing him to his knees. The hum of his lover's baritone in utter desolation thrummed through him, setting his skin alight to smolder and steam. He would not be able to last, but from the sound of it, neither would Engineer.

Sniper returned to his seat, sitting back to watch as the diminutive mercenary was penetrated from both ends, his cock being machine-fellated as his hips shook, unable to decide which way to lean, but wanting to go both ways. He wanted to arch up to the dildo inside of him, but to buck into the sleeve sucking him, reduced to a shaking, sweaty mess in his bonds, sucking hungrily on Spy through progressively loud and breathy groans. He could see him coming undone, and when the Frenchman bent over him and gripped his head tightly, cursing through clenched teeth, the final strand snapped and Engineer broke. He roared around Spy even as his mouth filled with the rogue's come, his body going tense, hips quivering as he filled the vacuum sleeve with his own seed, his cries choked and desperate.

He shook and quaked, even as Spy pulled out of him and rushed to the machine's back control hatch, slapping the off button to ease the smaller man's overstimulation. The vibrating arms ceased their buzzing, folding in on themselves and tucking away into the hatches from whence they'd come. The vacuum sleeve ceased its suction and slid off, ejecting the tube's lining onto the floor for cleaning. The apparatus itself folded back into the bottom body extension, which, too, folded away, and it sank back into the main body of the machine, downgrading by a level. The upper arm-body sank into the lower section of the machine, hatches sealing, downgrading again. Finally, the no-longer vibrating dildo mounted on its piston-arm retracted to the minimum extension setting, and the machine went silent.

Spy quickly turned the wheel on the piston-arm to slide it out of Engineer, who fell slack in his bonds, finally completely bereft of sensation. Working on wobbly legs, Spy set about removing the dildo for cleaning and closing the machine up, while Sniper rushed over to untie their lover, unwinding loops of electrical cord and helping pull his arms from their place behind his back. Engineer let them lay loose, feeling beginning to return, being mostly unable to really do anything but sag in the brace in the throes of his ruination. The Australian unstrapped his ankles and pumped the lift of the supports once, and held the lever down with his foot, allowing it to ease slowly toward the floor. He looked to Spy, who set down the toy on a nearby table, and the two hefted Engineer out of the supports, helping him over to the large mattress they kept in the corner where once, long ago, a simple cot had sufficed for the tinkerer's uses.

They laid him down upon it, climbing in on either side of him and wrapping long, slim arms around his warm, slight pudge. Each nuzzled in against the side of his face, noses and lips brushing cheeks and eyebrows, kissing him and holding him close, feeling the slight shake of his legs and hips subsiding, his arms coming to rest on their lower backs and pulling them tight against him. Engineer sighed contentedly, eyes lolling closed.

"How you doing, love?" Sniper ventured, smiling against the Texan's temple.

"Can't think. Can't... words," was all Engineer mumbled, a goofy, crooked smile working its way across his lips.

"He's going to be fine," Spy assured with a chuckle, petting at the smaller man's tummy. "Come, let's give him some rest."

"Could use some of me own," the bushman mumbled, settling in against Engineer, scooting down to lean his head above the smaller man's armpit.

"Love you both," Engineer mumbled as he drifted off, "so much."

"Love you too, Truckie, and you, Spook."

Spy smiled, watching his lovers cuddle up together and drift off. "I love you as well," he whispered, pressing a kiss first to the American's chin, then to the Australian's arm. With a small yawn, he mirrored Sniper's actions, snuggling up at the crook of their lover's chest. Engineer's arms tightened around both of them, and their arms crossed tightly over him, legs tangled in a mess of warm, sweaty limbs. The sound of their deep breathing was the only noise that rose above the quiet, mechanical hum of the ambient machines within the workshop, soft beeps and whirrs that lulled the three men gently to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by Tumblr user cowboycreampuff


End file.
